


time to kill

by vampirei



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: 2nd years, 2nd yr rei is so sassy, Asphyxiation, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12612828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirei/pseuds/vampirei
Summary: the keireichi threesome fic that no one asked for. rei gets spitroasted that's all u need to know





	time to kill

“Ya gonna fuck me in my own chair?” Rei breathed over the shell of Keito’s ear, hands sliding up his thighs as he straddled Keito in the student council president’s chair. Rei darted his tongue out, licking over where his breath had touched. 

Keito licked a long, wet stripe up Rei’s neck from his collarbone, hands squeezing Rei’s ass and dragging him closer, grinding their cocks together through their uniforms. Rei’s breath hitched, and he grinned smugly into Keito’s hair. He always had a fun time getting the stoic boy all riled up. Keito liked to pretend he wasn't interested, but Rei had a way of bringing his walls down. 

“I’m gonna fuck you on your own desk,” Keito growled into Rei’s neck, hoisting him up and roughly dropping him on the hard wooden surface. Rei wound his arms around the other’s neck to keep from falling backward. 

“Ooh, feisty.” He tore off Keito’s blazer, and started working at the buttons of his shirt as fast as he could without accidentally ripping them off. He didn’t wanna get chewed out later for that. As soon as the top few buttons were undone, he sank his teeth into the curve of Keito’s neck, hands continuing to work, tongue swirling over the indentations he’d left. He didn’t have the patience for his own buttons, instead opting to throw his shirt off over his head, messing up his hair in a way that was probably sexy anyway. 

“Such a bad boy. What if someone comes in and sees, huh?” Rei teased, lips curling into a grin. Keito couldn’t resist him, they both knew it. Rei could break his will and crush his restraint with every filthy word that fell from his lips. Keito’s perfect, disciplined persona couldn't hold up so long as Rei’s hands were on him. 

Keito practically launched himself at Rei’s mouth, tongue sliding down his throat as he ground their hips together. Rei thumbed over one of Keito’s nipples, feeling it harden beneath his touch, his other arm thrown around Keito’s neck for support. Rei eagerly swallowed all of the breathy sounds escaping Keito’s lips, his own cock now straining against his pants. It throbbed each time Keito rutted against him, and Rei could feel his patience dwindling.

“Fuck, get these off,” Rei huffed, trying to get his own pants open before Keito took pity and helped him. He wiggled out of them as Keito yanked them down, underwear and all. Keito clasped a hand around Rei’s dick when it popped free, and Rei moaned into Keito’s mouth, the sound swallowed up by an aggressive tongue. He pulsed in Keito’s hand, dripping with arousal. He smeared the droplet of precum around the head of Rei’s cock, thumb circling the slit, a frustrated noise emitting from the back of Rei’s throat. Keito sucked the tongue in his mouth once more before pulling back.

“Do you have any--” Keito started. 

“Middle drawer, in the back,” Rei cut him off. Keito leaned away for a second, reaching a hand in to dig out a bottle of lube. It didn’t take him long to find it, producing a pink bottle from the drawer of the desk. 

“You’re nasty, keeping this on school property” he sighed, popping open the bottle. It smelled kind of sweet, so he sniffed it. “...Cherry? Really?” He rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, and my ass is on school property too, what’s your point?” Rei gave a cheeky grin. “Quit your whinin’.”

Keito squirted some out of the bottle, coating his fingers in it. He pressed one finger into Rei’s entrance, and Rei bit his lip to silence a groan. Keito began moving in and out.

“God, you’re tight,” Keito breathed against Rei’s jaw. “And after all the times I’ve fucked you.”

“Vampire magic.” 

“Oh, shut up.” He rolled his eyes and pressed another finger in. Rei made a little noise this time, almost inaudible, but Keito caught it. He twisted his fingers, crooking and pumping them a bit harder. 

“A-ah,” Rei breathed, wrapping his legs around Keito’s waist. He ground his his hips down, forcing Keito’s fingers deeper inside him. Keito sped up, continuously stroking the spot he knew would make Rei come undone. Rei’s mouth fell open, breath coming in puffs as he struggled to contain the noises he was making. Keito’s scalp stung as Rei’s hand clutched at his hair for dear life. He slid in a third digit, speeding up his movements until Rei was writhing against him, fucking himself on Keito’s fingers. 

“K-Keito, fuck,” he gasped in time to the lewd sounds of slippery fingers pounding into him.

The sound of a key in the door made Keito freeze. There was a metallic rattling as the lock turned, and the door swung open, followed by the soft tapping of footsteps. He looked up. Who else had a key to this room, aside from themselves and--

Tenshouin Eichi.

He gently shut the door behind him. His eyes met Keito’s, who looked nothing short of guilty. He was caught red-handed, tangled up with none other than Sakuma Rei in the midst of... unsavory activities. This wouldn't look so great on their permanent records. That is, if Eichi decided to rat them out. His relationship with Rei was complicated, and Rei didn’t doubt Eichi’s ability to blackmail him. Of course, he wouldn’t do it to his friend, Keito, but Rei was very much a valid target for his games. Rei looked back, meeting Eichi’s gaze with a hostile stare. Eichi, however, looked utterly delighted at the scene. 

“My, my, what’s this?” he asked innocently. 

“We’re having a meeting, so get lost,” Rei spat breathily, his words having lost their edge from Keito’s fingers in his ass. His face was flushed and his eyes glazed with pleasure, and he probably didn’t seem very threatening. “Or did you miss my cock that much, Tenshouin?”

Eichi gave a soft laugh. “Can’t say I didn’t.”

Keito suddenly pulled his fingers out, dragging Rei off the desk and flipping him over. Rei yelped at the sudden force, bent over the desk with his chest flat against the smooth wood. He glared up at Eichi from his new, somewhat humiliating position.

“Care to watch me fuck him?” Keito said lowly, tracing a hand along Rei’s spine, eyes flicking up to meet Eichi’s. 

“I’d like to do more than just watch,” he replied, slowly stalking across the room.

“How ‘bout a picture, so your sorry ass can jerk off in the hospital--” Rei’s would-be insult was cut off by Keito’s hand reaching up and shoving his thumb into Rei’s mouth, prying his jaw open. He pressed his thumb into Rei’s tongue, forcing his head to tilt downward until drool began to ooze down his chin. His red eyes looked alight with anger, but he remained silent. 

“I can think of a good way to shut him up. Right, Eichi?” 

Eichi’s footsteps halted in front of Rei, who glared up at him from the desk. His hands gripped the edge, fingers tightening around the cool wood when the blond antichrist reached out to stroke his hair. 

“He looks so cute like this, how could I say no?” He crouched down until he was eye-level with Rei, and Keito removed his hand. Eichi wiped the drool from Rei’s chin with his thumb, and Rei scoffed. He grabbed Eichi by the tie, roughly yanking him forward into a messy kiss. The fingers in Rei’s hair tightened, pulling at the roots while Eichi steadied himself with his other hand on the edge of the desk, nearly falling over. Rei sank his teeth into Eichi’s lip, grinning once he tasted blood. He shoved his tongue back into the other’s mouth, when suddenly he felt Keito’s cock pressing into him. 

He moaned, loud and startled, into Eichi’s mouth, who looked annoyingly smug about it. Keito sank into him, inch by inch, and Rei’s breath caught in his throat. Keito groaned once he was all the way in, the sensation of Rei pulsing around him almost too much to handle. He pulled out until just the tip remained, then harshly snapped his hips forward, and Rei gripped the desk so hard his knuckles turned white. Rei let his head hang over the edge of the desk, Eichi’s hand coming up to caress his chin like a pet cat. He opened his mouth to spit some derogatory remark, but the cock slamming into him sucked all the words out of his mouth. Instead, all that came out was a choked wail as Keito filled him to the brink. 

Eichi yanked Rei’s head back by his hair, his face so close their noses nearly touched. 

“I like you better bent over a desk, third ‘Oddball’ Sakuma Rei,” he breathed, hungry eyes feasting on the flush of Rei’s skin and curve of his spine. “I’ve never seen you so…”

“Fuck off-- H-hah…” Rei’s words were cut off by Keito setting a harsh rhythm against him, his thrusts fast and relentless. His own cock was sandwiched between his torso and the desk, the friction setting his body alight. 

It pissed him off how much Eichi was enjoying seeing him come undone; usually it was the other way around. He’d fuck Eichi until he screamed, rough and without mercy, making the bastard whine and beg for release. Witnessing Rei getting fucked hard over a desk probably felt like sweet revenge to the sickly boy. Or was it karma? Rei didn’t finish that thought, his brain fizzling out like a dead firecracker as Keito’s cock started hitting him just right. 

“K-Keito… fuck…” he panted, breathy sounds falling from his lips with every thrust. He didn’t even process Eichi standing up until suddenly there was a cock in front of his face, smearing his lips with a glaze of precum. 

“You’re awfully noisy,” Eichi scolded as he parted Rei’s lips with the head of his dick. Rei bared his teeth, forming a barrier. He smirked at the look of contempt on Eichi’s face.

“Open.” Rei ignored him. Eichi glanced up at Keito, a devious light dancing in both of their eyes. Keito slammed his hips into Rei as hard as he could, and Rei cried out, allowing Eichi to slide into his mouth.

“Mmf--” Rei made a muffled sound around the intrusion. He had to switch to breathing through his nose as his airway was cut off, lips instinctively hugging the shaft. All of the noises he’d been making were now trapped, coming out as muffled vibrations against Eichi’s dick. A hand yanked at his hair, forcing Rei to look up, eyes watering from the sting. 

“I didn’t think you’d be so obedient,” Eichi chuckled, thrusting into Rei’s mouth in sync with Keito. The tip of his dick hit the back of Rei’s throat, and Eichi held it there, Rei’s eyes screwing shut as he coughed mutely around it, the hand in his hair forcing him to stay put. 

Eichi released his grip after a moment, letting Rei pull back to gasp a breath of air. 

“Aw, I was hoping you would choke on it, but you didn’t even gag. You really _are_ a slut!” Eichi’s tone was cheerful, eyes shining with a malicious glee. 

“...Piece of shit,” Rei panted, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Eichi didn't give him time to recover, thrusting his cock back into Rei’s open mouth. Rei deliberately let a fang graze the sensitive tip, and Eichi jerked back with a satisfying yelp. 

Keito’s hand shot out, grabbing a fistful of Rei’s hair and dragging his head back as far as it would go. Keito stopped thrusting, his cock buried to the hilt inside Rei. 

“Behave yourself,” Keito growled, leaning over Rei’s back and forcing him to make eye contact. 

“Gh-- Don't stop,” Rei spat through gritted teeth. Keito smiled just enough to make Rei want to punch him in the face. 

“If you want me to keep fucking you, then open up,” he commanded, throwing Rei’s head forward as he let go of his hair. Rei grudgingly opened his mouth, swallowing around Eichi’s cock of his own accord. He bobbed his head with as much enthusiasm as he could muster, fighting the urge to chomp down with his teeth as coos of “good boy” fell from Eichi’s lips. 

Keito started thrusting into him again, his pace equally if not more rough than before. Rei struggled to get enough air through his nose as Eichi slid into his throat, his lungs burning with effort. Eichi groaned as the vibrations of Rei’s muffled cries sent shocks of pleasure straight up his cock. 

“Mm, Keito,” Eichi moaned, leaning over the desk and pulling Keito in for a heated kiss. “If you’d told me you were fucking him, I would have wanted to join in sooner.” 

“It was a secret,” Keito panted, fingers digging into Rei’s hips so hard they were sure to leave bruises. 

“I can keep a secret,” Eichi breathed. He slid his tongue back into Keito’s mouth, who returned the kiss sloppily, saliva dripping from their lips and onto Rei’s back below them. 

_Disgusting,_ Rei thought lucidly, before the heat flooding his body overtook his every thought. Eichi broke the kiss and pulled back to look down at Rei, brushing the dark, sweaty hair out of his face with his fingers. He matched Keito’s rhythm with his hips, rocking into Rei’s mouth faster as he felt his release build. 

Rei was on fire. His skin felt searing hot, sweat dripping down his neck as the two pounded into him from either end. He wasn't even moving at this point, just keeping his jaw slack so the bastard could fuck his throat. He was so close, breaths coming as ragged sobs and fingernails digging into wooden desk probably hard enough to leave scratch marks. 

“Look at me,” Eichi demanded, and Rei glanced up through glazed, half-lidded eyes. He couldn't manage to keep them open, and they fell shut again against his will. Eichi panted, open mouthed and heavy, and his thrusts became erratic. 

The acapella of wet, carnal sounds grew ever louder as they each neared their climax. Eichi grabbed Rei’s chin in his hand, squeezing around his jawbone. 

“Don't... ignore me,” he huffed between breaths. He thrust his cock into Rei’s mouth as far as he could, the hand on his chin lifting up and pinching Rei’s nose shut as he spilled hot cum down his throat. Rei’s eyes went wide, his own release hitting him hard right as Eichi cut off his air supply. His hands shot up, scratching and digging into the fabric over Eichi’s waist, desperately clinging onto anything as his vision started to black out. He choked and fought for breath, but cruel hands locked him in place. Eichi rocked his hips forward, riding out his orgasm as he watched Rei writhe beneath him. Rei’s eyes began to roll back into his skull, and only then was Eichi satisfied, letting go of Rei’s nose and pulling back his dick. 

Rei coughed and gasped for air. Thick strings of cum dripped from his tongue as he struggled to catch his breath, tears streaming from the corners of his eyes. He felt Keito give one last hard thrust before releasing into him, warm fluid oozing from Rei’s ass as he pulled out. 

Rei slumped over the edge of the desk, feeling boneless. His throat was sore, and the entirety of his ribcage felt bruised from being smashed into the desk. But most of all, he kinda felt like gouging Tenshouin Eichi’s eyes out. 

“Do you have… a fucking… death wish?” Rei spat, his chest still heaving. Eichi smiled innocently, like he didn't just make someone choke on his cum. 

“If only you could see how you look right now. It'd make such a pretty picture, I'm sure,” Eichi said, marveling at the sight of Rei looking more disheveled than ever. 

“You wish.” Rei spat out any remnants of Eichi’s cum onto the floor, running a hand through his sweaty, tousled hair and peeling himself off the desk. He threw on his pants and his already half-buttoned shirt, not bothering to make himself look presentable in the slightest. 

“I am so not cleaning that up,” Rei scoffed, eyes jumping to various pools of liquid as he tossed his blazer over his shoulder, throwing up a peace sign as he made his grand exit from the student council room.

**Author's Note:**

> it's still rei's birthday in my timezone so... haha....
> 
> anyone else think this ship is really hot? no? just me? ok that's fine nvm


End file.
